totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Gdzie znaleźć takiego białego stwora?
Totalna Porażka: Syberia Pięknego Bałaganu - Odcinek 5 Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy. '''Chris: '''Drużyny musiały współpracować podczas gry w hokeja ;) Był to również ostatni raz mojej łaskawości i każda nieobecność podczas wyzwania oznacza dyskwalifikację ;) Markus i Ben zobaczyli więcej niż powinni xD Ostatecznie przegrały Renifery, a opuściła nas Barbie. A kto dziś nas opuści? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Syberię Pięknego Bałaganu!!! Poranek na Syberii Mróz na Syberii doskwiera. Widać nieżyjących już stażystów, którzy umarli z zimna. Domek Chrisa Tymczasem Chris zażywa gorącej kąpieli w basenie. '''Chris: '''Kurde, ale relaks ;D Gdyby był Szef to też chciałby pewnie wejść :P A tak to cała dla mnie <3 Przybył do niego DJ. '''DJ: '''Chris mam dla ciebie złe wiadomości :/ '''Chris: '''Jakież to? xD Produkty się kończą? xD Mówiłeś mi to, a w tej chwili chcę spożyć śniadanie, więc? :P Chris otworzył swoją przenośną lodówkę i zauważył, że prawie nic w niej nie ma. '''Chris: '''NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! '''DJ: '''Co jest? '''Chris: '''Okradli mnie! :'( Jak tylko dopadnę tego to... '''DJ: '''Chyba już wiem kto! Chris wyszedł z basenu i szybko się ubrał. Poszedł za DJ'em, który pokazał mu olbrzymi ślad. (z poprzedniego odcinka) '''Chris: '''OMG! :O Chris wskazał palcem na uciekającego olbrzymiego, białego potwora. '''DJ: '''Co z tym zrobimy? '''Chris: '''My!? xD Nie xD To to były te złe wieści? :P '''DJ: '''Nie... Stażyści, wizażyści, kaskaderzy itp. nocą opuścili Syberię, gdyż... wiesz Czemu? Tak, więc zostałem tylko ja i kamerzyści, ale niektórzy już są wykończeni :/ '''Chris: '''Pfe... frajerzy xD Ty będziesz robił po prostu za ich wszystkich ;D '''DJ: '''NIE! :( Do Chrisa zadzwonił telefon. Chris odebrał i okazało się, że jest od producentów. '''Chris: '''Hallo, mówi MacLean! Co?! Ale jak? Przecież to niemożliwe!? :O Mam czas do 19:00, możecie to przedłużyć?! (proszę) Nie to nie -.- Rozmowa się skończyła, a Chris był wściekły. '''DJ: '''Co się stało Chris? '''Chris: '''Ja pierdolę... Producenci do mnie dzwonili w sprawie ekipy w programie, że muszą być... Mam czas do 19:00 , by załatwić kilku pracowników do ekipy albo mnie zwolnią. '''DJ: '''To jaki masz plan? :) '''Chris: '''Ty to zrobisz. '''DJ: '''No dobra. Igloo (Niedźwiedzie) Ben i Markus gotują zupę nad ogniem. Zaciekawiona Kinga podchodzi do nich. '''Kinga: '''Widzę, że już wiecie :/ '''Ben: '''Tsa... produktów w stołówce brakuje. '''Markus: '''Dałbym wszystko za kawałek kiełbasy :/ '''Kinga: '''Ten sezon robi się coraz cięższy - to fakt. A jaką zupę robicie? '''Ben: '''Warzywną. Według mojej receptury xD '''Kinga: '''Skąd wziąłeś warzywa? '''Ben: '''Poza lekami kupiłem również warzywa. Zawsze kupuję na zapas xD '''Kinga: '''Dobra robota :) Nagle Sierra wskoczyła do igloo przypadkowo waląc głową w ścianę. Tym samym zawaliła się cała konstrukcja. '''Sierra: '''Ojć, sorki xD '''Kinga: '''Trochę to dziwne, że mimo wygrywania musimy mieć gorzej od przeciwnej drużyny. Nie podoba mi się to. '''Ben: '''No mi to się to bardziej nie podoba. To po prostu jest... '''Markus: '''Smutek ;( Tatiana i Thomas przybyli z lasu i przynieśli owoce. '''Thomas: '''Co do jasnej cholery się stało z naszym igloo?! -.- '''Kinga: '''Szkoda gadać, ale szkoda też narzekać Thomas ;) Mamy gorsze problemy, jak coraz mniej produktów w stołówce... '''Thomas: '''To przejebane. '''Tatiana: '''Ben, Markus -> Mówicie, że ostatnio widzieliście jakieś ślady? '''Markus: '''To potwór! '''Ben: '''Albo jakaś sztuczka Chrisa. '''Thomas: '''Ja tam nic nie widziałem, więc wali mnie to xD '''Kinga: '''Jakie ty masz podejście? No comment... Nie widzieliście gdzie może Patricka i Andreasa? Świerszcz... Chatka (Renifery) '''POKÓJ DZIEWCZYN Isabella wstała ze swojego łóżka. I przypadkowo ręką strąciła swój wazon. Isabella: '''Szlag... ale zaczęłam dzień xD Tina do niej podeszła. '''Isabella: '''Co? Chcesz się ze mnie ponabijać pewnie? :') '''Tina: '''Co? (please) Nie mam zamiaru. Pożyczyć klej? '''Isabella: '''Ty poważnie? :O Walnęłaś się w głowę czy co? xD '''Tina: '''Nie. Chcę ci pomóc po prostu :) '''Isabella: '''Kurczę, dzięki. Isabella pożyczyła klej od Tiny, a ona usiadła obok niej. '''Tina: '''Widziałaś ostatnio w naszej drużynie jakieś amory czy co? ;) Pomijając cię i Fatiha co jest oczywiste. '''Isabella: '''Czy widziałam? Severin i Julia ciągle ze sobą chodzą na polanę lub do lasu. Wczoraj np. widziałam, jak Julia i Severin dzielili się swoimi talentami. Ciekawe. '''Tina: '''Ta, ciekawe. Myślisz, że mogą być razem? '''Isabella: '''Jak? Nie pasują do siebie xD '''Tina: '''Zależy, jak się patrzy. Wiesz Isa? Severin, Emily i Julia próbowali mnie przekonać, bym na ciebie głosowała. Początkowo chciałam, bo chowałam do ciebie urazę za poprzedni sezon. Jednak teraz się do ciebie trochę przekonałam. '''Isabella: '''Ta, sorry za poprzedni sezon. Ty też jesteś spoko :) Może sojusz? '''Tina: '''Spoko. '''Tina: Dlaczego to zrobiłam? Jestem 99% pewna, że Julia i Emily mi nie ufają. Isabellę wolę sobie zostawić na potem, bo jak się mówi? Wrogów zawsze trzymaj przy sobie. Przez okno (z ukrycia) wszystko widziała Emily. Emily: 'Osz ty... '''Emily: Tina jednak nas wystawiła... Muszę poinformować o tym Julkę, by przekonała jeszcze Severina. Nienawidzę takich zagrywek -.-' Emily szybko poszła. Fatih ją zauważył. 'Fatih: '''Emily gdzie biegniesz? xD '''Emily: '''Nie mam czasu. Pobiegła dalej. Fatih wszedł do pokoju dziewczyn. '''Fatih: '''Co tej Emily się stało? Pobiegła, jakby się gdzieś śpieszyła. '''Tina: '''Ciekawe. Czyżby nas podsłuchiwała? '''Isabella: '''Ta... wróciła chyba stara Emily xD '''Fatih: '''Wow. A co wy takie zgodne dziś? O_O '''Isabella: '''Bo pożyczyła mi klej kochanie ;* '''Fatih: '''To fajnie. I w stołówce brakuje produktów, czyli mniej fajnie. I DJ'a coś nie ma. '''Tina: '''Fatih -> Ogarniesz pewnie zawsze coś z niczego :) '''Isabella: '''No jasne, że ogarnie <3 '''Fatih: '''Aż taki dobry to nie jestem xDDD '''Tina: '''A co byście powiedzieli byśmy razem awansowali do finałowej 3? ;) '''Isabella: '''No! Super, by było :) '''Fatih: '''Ja tam wolę grać fair. Bez urazy. '''Tina i Isabella: '''Jasna sprawa. Polana Severin i Julia grają w szachy. '''Severin: '''Twój ruch! Jesteś już blisko mata. xD Julia ruszyła konikiem. '''Julia: '''Szach, mat! ;) '''Severin: '''Brawo! Na olimpiadzie w szachach nie miałabyś sobie równych ;) Julia się zarumieniła. '''Julia: '''A dlaczego? xD '''Severin: '''Bo sam ją wygrałem xD '''Julia: '''Heh xD Przybiegła do nich Emily. '''Emily: '''Jestem! '''Severin: '''Ty biegłaś? '''Emily: '''Sorry, że wam przerywam, ale chcę was ostrzec przed Tiną, która razem z Isą knują spisek przeciwko nam. '''Julia: '''Co!? :O Obiecała, że będziemy razem do końca. :/ '''Severin: '''Dlaczego ja o niczym nie wiem? xDDD '''Emily: '''Dowiesz się, że musimy zawrzeć sojusz, bo inaczej Fatih, Isa i Tina nas wyeliminują. '''Severin: '''Isa i Tina są przecież w konflikcie. '''Julia: '''Właśnie. '''Emily: '''To powiem wam, że... '''Chris: '(dyktafon) KONIEC ODPOCZYNKU! Widzimy się w lasie. Szybko! Wyzwanie Drużyny przybyły w okolice lasu. 'Thomas: '''Pytanie na wstępie jest takie. Gdzie będziemy do jasnej cholery spać? '''Chris: '''Spokojnie... To tak: #Niedźwiedzie przeniosą się po prostu do domku Reniferów. (tak więc najmniej ważne załatwiłem już) #Zmagamy się z głodem, bo jakiś olbrzymi potwór wykrada nam zapasy i moje też -.- #O 19:00 prawdopodobnie zakończy się program, bo stracę pracę przez jakąś głupią ekipę, która spierdoliła stąd -.- '''Ben: '''Aha, czyli tak: #I dobrze, bo poco mielibyśmy nocować pod gołym niebem xD #A nie mówiłem z Markusem, że to prawda? :) #Działacie coś w tej sprawie? '''Chris: '''DJ dzwoni od trzech godzin za nowymi pracownikami. '''Severin: '''I jak? '''Chris: '''Aktualnie zgłosiło się ich... 0! '''Andreas: '''Null. '''Chris: '''Nieważne. I tak wyzwanie się odbędzie ;) A będzie polegało na odnalezieniu i uśpieniu olbrzymiego potwora, który wykrada nasze zapasy. '''Reszta: 'Żartujesz sobie Chris!? '''Chris: '''No co? To i tak ostatnie chwile programu, więc mam gdzieś wasze życie :P Chris rozdał osobom z drużyny Niedźwiedzi proce i po jednej kulce usypiającej. A drużynie Reniferów tylko po jednej kulce na członka drużyny. '''Tina: '''Chris -> Jakim cudem oni dostali proce?! '''Chris: '''Wygrali ostatnio. No dobra. Zmykajcie go szukać! Drużyny pobiegły. Chwilę po tym do Chrisa przybył DJ. '''Chris: '''Powiedz, że ktoś chce dla mnie pracować (proszę)! '''DJ: '''Niestety null... '''Chris: '''Próbuj dalej! Team Niedźwiedzi '''ANDREAS i PATRICK Ta dwójka była kompletnie oddalona od reszty drużyny. Patrick: 'Myślisz, że nie będą mieli nam za złe, że oddalamy się od nich? Możemy się stać wtedy ofiarami, bo mogą uznać, że spiskujemy. '''Andreas: '''Boisz się jakiejś grupy, która ma własne problemy na głowie? (please) Nie pozbędą się nas. A dlaczego? Bo nie rzucamy się zbytnio w oczy, a jeśli będą starali się nas pozbyć to coś się zawsze wymyśli ;) '''Patrick: '''Racja, racja. A czego my w ogóle szukamy? Nie słuchałem Chrisa, bo zapatrzyłem się na piękne iglaste drzewo :) '''Andreas: '(palm) '''Andreas: I z kim ja wchodzę w układ? (palm) Andreas: '''Potwora. '''Patrick: '''Spoko. Ej, a może odpoczniemy w tej jaskini? Nogi mnie trochę bolą xD Patrick wskazał na jaskinię w oddali. '''Andreas: '''Ta... no dobra :P Poszli tam. '''RESZTA DRUŻYNY Thomas: '''Nie wiem, jak wy, ale chyba Chris wpieprzył nam jakąś ściemę. Potwór? Nawet z kreatywnością do dupy u niego xD '''Kinga: '''Możesz się zamknąć? Chcemy to wygrać. '''Thomas: '''Brakuje nam dwóch zawodników i chcemy wygrać? Ręce opadają... '''Tatiana: '''Choć z tego co widzę team Reniferów się kompletnie rozdzielił xD '''Thomas: '''Ta... dobrze, że Chris przynajmniej pozwolił nam spać z drużyną przeciwną, bo by było nieprzyjemnie. '''Markus: '''Ale koleś my możemy nie zanocować po tym wyzwaniu tylko umrzeć :( '''Thomas: '''Nikt nie umrze ziom :P '''Sierra: '''Daleko jeszcze? '''Kinga: '''Jeszcze. '''Sierra: '''Ale tak czy nie? '''Kinga: '''Nie wiemy. '''Sierra: '''Ale to mi nic nie mówi, więc daleko czy nie!? '''Reszta: '''TAK!!!!!! '''Sierra: '''Dzięki za odpowiedź XD Team Reniferów '''FATIH i SEVERIN Fatih i Severin rozmawiają i szukają potwora. Fatih: '''Szczerze? To nie mam pojęcia co się wyprawia wśród naszych dziewczyn. Tina raz jest dla Isy okrutna, a raz miła. Chyba jakieś sztuczki stosują między sobą. '''Severin: '''Ta i starają się przeciągnąć nas do sojuszów itp. (ziew) '''Fatih: '''Ja powinienem trzymać stronę Isy, ale tu trzeba obiektywnie spojrzeć na sytuację. Fakt, że jesteśmy razem i nic nas nie rozłączy, ale mam też swój rozum. A ty co o tym wszystkim myślisz? '''Severin: '''Bardzo polubiłem Julię. Wiele nas łączy i w ogóle. Jednak ta Emily w ogóle mi nie pasuje w tym wszystkim. '''Fatih: '''Emily ta taki typ, który trudny określić. Dodatkowo jest aktorką, więc używa wielu wcieleń. Nadal nie wiem jaka jest naprawdę. '''Severin: '''Ta, fałszywa. Nie lubię takich ludzi. '''Fatih: '''Myślę, że w tych całych sojuszach to nas najmniej będzie dotyczyło. Między dziewczynami jest straszy zgrzyt z tego co słyszałem. '''Severin: '''Dokładnie. '''Fatih: '''A masz może jakieś relacje/sojusze z drużyną przeciwną czy coś? '''Severin: '''Z Andreasem lubię sobie pogadać. Wydaje się ok. '''Fatih: '''Podobno oboje pochodzicie z Niemiec? '''Severin: '''I dlatego również z tego powodu się nieźle dogadujemy. '''Fatih: '''Kiedyś lubiłem Andreasa, ale zniechęciłem się do niego. Może się zmienił.' '''Severin: '''Może, może. '''EMILY i JULIA Emily: 'Mówię ci, że ona nas się pozbędzie. Może nawet od Severina zacząć. '''Julia: '''Nie wierzę ci do końca. Choć to bardzo prawdopodobne. '''Emily: '''Mówię to tylko dla twojego dobra. Nie chcę, by ktoś zły wszedł sobie w brudnych butach do finału. '''Julia: '''No, racja. '''Emily: '''Po pozbyciu się Tiny możemy potem przekonać Isabellę na naszą stronę. '''Julia: '''To mi się nie podoba. '''Emily: '''Chcesz mnie wystawić? Swoją koleżankę? '''Julia: ':/ '''Emily: '''Nie popełniaj błędu, który cię może zgubić. '''Julia: '''To może Fatiha przekonamy? '''Emily: '''Nie głupi pomysł ;p '''ISABELLA i TINA Isabella: '''Heh xD Pamiętam coś wtedy śpiewała w wyzwaniu muzycznym xD Nawet fajne było, ale wolę włoską Italo Dance ;) '''Tina: '''Wo! Ja też :) Można na tej muzyce nieźle się zabawić do białego rana. Czekaj... pamiętam to, jak do później godziny na dyskotece się roztańczyłam i zapomniałam o powrocie do domu xD '''Isabella: '''No co ty? xDDD '''Tina: '''Poważnie xD A ty miałaś taką sytuację? Pewnie miałaś xD '''Isabella: '''E tam. Rzadko się coś takiego zdarzało xD Ja się tam na nauce skupiałam xD '''Tina: '''I bardzo dobrze. Wiesz, że wiele razy na dyskotekach chcieli mi dać jakiś narkotyk w kieliszku? Nie dałam się :P '''Isabella: '''Tak! I to jest to, bo poco takiemu kretynowi za darmo pozwalać na seks? (please) '''Tina: '''Fakt. -.- W przyszłości wolę pójść na medycynę, znaleźć rozsądnego, twardego i wrażliwego chłopa i wyjechać z nim na Islandię, by tam móc się spełniać niż żyć w patologii... '''Isabella: '''Ciekawe. Wiesz? Ja mogłabym o swoich planach na przyszłość gadać godzinami, więc powiem następnym razem xD '''Tina: '''Spoko. '''Isabella: Wow! Ja i Tina naprawdę nieźle się dogadujemy :) Mam nadzieję, że mnie nie wkręca. (lepiej dla niej) Tina: Nie wiedziałam, że znajdziemy wspólny język, ale może nie jest ona taka zła. W końcu Emily szybko wybaczyłam. Lodowa jaskinia Do jaskini weszli Andreas i Patrick (Niedźwiedzie) oraz Tina i Isabella (Renifery). Słychać było jakieś uderzenia. I widać było odbicia stóp potwora. Andreas oparty o ścianę sobie gwizdał jakąś niemiecką melodię. Patrick do niego podszedł. Patrick: 'Zobaczyłem coś! '''Andreas: '''Co znowu? Tylko nie mów, że znowu jakiegoś zielonego skrzata (please) '''Patrick: '''Widziałem go wtedy, ale ty go widziałeś... Poza tym znalazłem trop! :) Patrick wskazał na olbrzymie ślady. '''Andreas: '''Czyli koniec odpoczynku. Patrick i Andreas poszli na tropem i zauważyli trzy tunele.. '''Patrick: '''Trop mówi, że mamy kierować do 2nd tunelu. '''Andreas: '''To idziemy drugim - logiczne. Weszli do tunelu 2nd. ... Pierwszym tunelem kierowały się Tina i Isabella. Obie szły pomału, by się nie poślizgnąć. Po bokach wydziały dużo szczątek żołnierzy z czasów wojny. '''Isabella: '''Co tu robi tyle szczątków? '''Tina: '''Pojęcia nie mam. Wątpię, by tutaj umierali, ale raczej myślę, że tu ktoś je przynosi. '''Isabella: '''Może ten "potwór"? '''Tina: '''A po jakiego grzyba potworowi nieżywi żołnierze potrzebni? xD '''Isabella: '''Racja xD ... Patrick świecił latarką, by odnaleźć wyjście z tunelu. '''Andreas: '''Coś mi się wydaje, że ten tunel nie ma końca. xD '''Patrick: '''Trochę wiary. Jak dziś wygramy to drużyna zostawi nas w spokoju. '''Andreas: '''Ta... ale nie musimy wygrywać, by tak było. Wiesz? '''Patrick: '''Nieważne... jest wyjście! Andreas i Patrick szybko pobiegli i pojawili się w centrum jaskini. Chwilę potem dotarły tam również Isabella i Tina. I słychać było zbliżającego się potwora. '''Isabella: '''Lepiej rzućcie proce, bo i tak nie wygracie ;) '''Andreas: '''Czyżby? (please) Andreas strzelił procą w... ... ..Isabellę. '''Isabella: '''Czuję się jakoś... sennie. Isabella upadła na ziemię i zasnęła. '''Tina: '''O nie, nie, nie, nie, nie - cwaniaczki! Taki łatwo za mnie się nie zabierzecie! Tina zabrała śpiącej Isabelli kulkę i rzuciła nią w stronę Andreasa. Andreas w ostatniej chwili obronił się Patrickiem. '''Patrick: '''Co jest? I Patrick zasnął. Po czym Andreas zabrał jego procę i kulkę. '''Tina: '''Na co czekasz? Strzel we mnie :) '''Andreas: '''Nie... '''Tina: '''Bo? '''Andreas: '''Bo nie, bo chcę wygrać :) '''Tina: '''Ja też. '''Andreas: '''Ale ja bardziej xD '''Tina: '''Czyżby? ;) Za nimi stał olbrzymi potwór. W tym samym czasie się odwrócili w jego stronę i się wystraszyli. '''Andreas: '''Odpuść sobie! Andreas popchał Tinę na ziemię. Za pomocą procy strzelił w stronę potwora. Jednak potwór zrobił unik i kulka trafiła w ścianę. '''Andreas: '''To spadam! Andreas szybko uciekł w centrum jaskini. Wtedy Tina się ocknęła i z zaskoczenia rzuciła kulką potwora, który padł na ziemię. '''Tina: '''Zwycięstwo! <3 ... W centrum jaskini byli już wszyscy członkowie drużyn, DJ i Chris. '''Chris: '''Jest już godzina 18:30 i niestety ostatnie chwile mojej pracy :/ Ale pragnę ogłosić, że to dzięki Tinie wygrywa drużyna Reniferów! '''Renifery: ':) '''Chris: '''Potwór złapany, ale zapasów jedzenia brak... Co za żenada. '''Julia: '''Mi on nie przypomina poza tym żadną znaną mi rasę hmmm... Ben się przygląda potworowi. '''Ben: '''Bo to jest sztuczny potwór - robot. '''Większość: '''Hę!? '''Fatih: '''Tak. To faktycznie robot. Dodam, że jest on na 90% sterowany od środka. '''Severin: '''Ale przez kogo? xD Fatih otwiera otwór na boku brzuchu robota, z którego wypada... ... ..siedem miejscowych staruszek. '''Chris: '''O, tego się nie spodziewałem xD '''DJ: '''Tego raczej nikt się nie spodziewał Chris. '''Chris: '''Ktoś pozwolił ci się odzywać? xD '''DJ: '''No nie xD '''Staruszka nr 1: '''Szlag, by to... Kryśka -> Twój plan był do dupy. '''Staruszka nr 2: '''Przynajmniej było warto. '''Fatih: '''A co to ma znaczyć? '''Staruszka nr 5: '''Ja wszystko wyjaśnię, bo bom ta najodważniejsza xD Naszą malutką wioskę dopadła klęska żywiołowa i głodowa. Tylko my przeżyłyśmy i zbieramy duże zapasy jedzenia, by jeszcze trochę pożyć xD '''Tatiana: '''Nie ma w tej okolicy innych wiosek czy coś? '''Staruszka nr 3: '''Szukałyśmy i znalazłyśmy tylko to wasze terytorium. Przepraszamy bardzo. :/ '''Chris: '''Kurde mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż to co się tutaj dzieje. Zostało mi 10 minut pracy... Starsze panie nawet nie wiedzą kimże ja jestem i jeszcze moją lodówkę okradają... '''Staruszka nr 5: '''My nie jesteśmy głupie tylko stare Chrisie MacLean. xD '''Chris: '''Ta... jasne. '''Fatih: '''Ej! Wpadłem na dobry pomysł! Może zostałybyście pracownicami Chrisa w ekipie? Hę? :) '''DJ: '''Kolo, ja chciałem to powiedzieć... '''Staruszka nr 7: '''To co? Narady? Staruszki się zaczęły naradzać. '''Staruszka nr 3: '''Przyjmujemy tą ofertę, ale chcemy mieć pewność, że twoi producenci zapewnią nam jedzenie, łóżka itp. '''Chris: '''Dobra -.- Chris zadzwonił do producentów. '''Chris: '''Hallo i co? Słabe? -.- Że co!? :O Jak super pomysł? Poważnie!? Ale ostatecznie zachowuję robotę? Uff... Zakończył rozmowę. '''Chris: '''Przynajmniej nam pracę. :P '''Staruszka nr 6: '''Nieźle się odnajduję w kuchni i znam parę super przepisów np... '''Chris: '''Super! DJ -> Zwalniam cię! '''DJ: '''What!? '''Chris: '''Tak jest, bo od dziś DJ będzie członkiem drużyny Reniferów! '''DJ: '''Eh... trudno. '''Reszta: '''Wow! :O '''Chris: '''Tak, więc DJ dołączył do uczestników, a ja nie straciłem pracy - z tej okazji nikt nie odpada! Co wydarzy się następnym razem? Oglądajcie następny odcinek... '''Totalnej Porażki: Syberii Pięknego Bałaganu!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Syberii Pięknego Bałaganu